Lu's Trauma & Recovery
by strongmedicine00
Summary: Lu has gotten off to a good start with the new Lu and going on with her life. However, Lu is still having trouble coping and dealing with what she had to endure and what she's going through right now. Lu insists that she's fine after her rape, but it's cl
1. Chapter 1

Lu's Trauma & Recovery

Lu has gotten off to a good start with the new Lu and going on with her life. However, Lu is still having trouble coping and dealing with what she had to endure and what she's going through right now. Lu insists that she's "fine" after her rape, but it's clear to everyone around her that she's not — and it doesn't help that the surgeon who raped her, Dr. Rand Kilner, is out on bail and back at Rittenhouse. And when Lu's son Marc learns what happened to her, he refuses to wait for the courts to punish Kilner. Meanwhile, Dana must turn to Lu's attacker to save the pregnancy of a woman with colon cancer. As Lu tries to cope with the aftershocks of her rape, she finds her life spinning out of control. Her rage causes Robert to dismiss her from Rittenhouse, and at home her son Marc barely recognizes her.

Dana: "Lu are you sure you are doing okay today?"

Lu: "I'm fine."

Peter: "Lu maybe you should take sometime off."

Lu: "I have a clinic to run and patients to take care of Peter."

Lana: "Kid you look like hell. Marc tells me you ain't been sleeping much or eating much he's really worried about you Lu."

Dana: "Pretty much so are we."

Dr. J: "Doctor Delgado can I see you in my office?"

Lu: "Yeah."

Dr. J: "Doctor Delgado you haven't been doing as well as you would like everyone to believe. Even some of your patients have noticed it and mentioned it to Lana."

Lu: "Dr. Jackson I'm gonna tell you like I told everyone else I'm alright."

Dr. J: "Doctor Delgado, you have been under a lot of stress lately and you are really angry. I want you to take some time off Delgado and that's not a suggestion, I'm dismissing you from Rittenhouse for a few weeks until you can take care of yourself and be a little bit of the same good doctor that I helped save her clinic when it went under."

-- Lu doesn't say another word she walks back to her office and gets her purse and keys to head home. When she gets there and Marc sees her he is beside himself. --

Marc: "Mom are you sick? 'Cause you don't look so good."

Lu: "Marc I'm just tired, I had a long morning and I need to get some sleep."

-- Later that night Lu has a nightmare about that night (the night she was raped) and Marc hears her screaming, he rushes in to check on her scared to death (he has no idea what she's going through). --

3:00 AM

Marc: "Mom, mom wake up, mom."

-- Lu who is startled jumps awake turning on the light.--

Lu: "What's wrong Marc?"

Marc: "I think you were having a nightmare, I heard you screaming and that's what woke me up."

Lu: "Oh Marc I'm sorry, go back to sleep okay."

Marc: "Mom what's going on why did you come home early, the real reason? You didn't watch a scary movie so why are you having nightmares and why are you gonna sleep with the light on?"

Lu: "It's nothing just try and get some sleep."

-- Marc goes back to his room and thinks about what could be up with his mom. They always tell each other everything and she was hiding something from him he knew it. Four hours later 7:00 AM Lu wakes Marc up screaming again. --

Marc: "Mom, mom, mom"

Lu who had been crying in her sleep.

Lu: "Marc there is something that I need to tell you."

Marc: "This time tell me the real reason why you have the lights on and why you are having nightmares."

Lu: "Marc remember that night when you came home from your dad's and we were supposed to watch a movie, because I wasn't suppose to be working late?"

Marc: "Yeah and you had to help Dana with a patient."

Lu: "Marc I was Dana's patient.-"

Marc: "Mom why would she treat you when you guys were in the ER that night?"

Lu: "Marc I was raped."

Marc: "What?"

Lu: "I went to a party earlier that night to get a patients file and be here waiting when you came home. I had car trouble and doctor Kilner offered me a ride home."

Marc: "How did this happen?"

Lu: "He came upstairs to make sure I got in okay -"

Marc: "Why was he in here?"

Lu: "He asked to use the bathroom."

Marc: "Do you want to tell me the rest or do you just wanna leave it at that?"

Lu: "He had a bottle of champagne with him, I told him I would have one drink and then he had to go, I was waiting on you and you know our rule. No guys in the house when I'm spending time with you unless it's a serious boyfriend or something." (pause) "He wouldn't leave and that's when he did it."

-- Marc didn't know what to say he just gave his mom a hug.--

Marc: "Well he should be in jail is he?"

Lu: "Yeah, he's out on bail now though."

-- Marc and Lu spent a half hour talking and Marc camped out in Lu's room so he would be there if she had anymore nightmares. Lu slept all day until 5:30 p.m. , Marc had made her some chicken noodle soup, chocolate pudding, and peanut butter cookies. They spent the rest of the night watching TV. and when Marc went to bed for school Lu curled up in bed with a good book and read for a while.--


	2. Chapter 2

Lu's Trauma & Recovery chapter 3

Lu tells herself that she's got to move on with her life now. She is a strong person

and she survived so she can breakthrough the long term effects from the rape. Marc has

been spending a lot of extra time with her. Sometimes he doesn't even go to Bill's on his

weekend, because he doesn't wanna leave Lu alone. Marc worries about her all the time

. He just wants her to be ok.

Marc: "Mom ur friend Laurie is here to visit. I have to finish my homework."

Laurie: "Lu how are u sweetie?"

Lu: "It's good to see u Laurie."

Laurie: "I brought City of Angels and u some chocolate caramels."

Lu: "Aww... thanks hon."

Laurie: "How are u doing and tell me don't lie."

Lu: (laughs) "I have seen better days, I am doing good though."

Laurie: "Uhuh."

Lu: "U sound like my friends from work." (smiles)

Laurie: "We just care about u Lu."

Lu: "How are the kids and Andre?"

Laurie: "They're alright."

Lu: "Let me get u a soda."

Laurie: "Tell me u ate something today?"

Lu: "I had a bowl of frosted flakes and then some chicken wings."

Laurie: "Let's get out of here later and have dinner."

Lu: "U have to ask Marc if I can leave the apartment, he's my care giver."

Laurie: "Marc is it alright if I take ur mom for a walk around the block?"

Marc: "Just make sure u lock the door."

Laurie: "Marc sure does care about u doesn't he?"

Lu: "Yeah we have always been close even closer since Mickey and now since he knows."

Laurie: "You told Marc you were raped?"

Lu: "I can't keep secrets from him and I felt that he needed to know."

Laurie: "Did u tell him about the first time Lu?"

Lu: "No I don't think Marc could handle that if he knew."

(Lu is in tears at this point)

Laurie: "Do what u do, but if u need anyone to talk to or anything u know who to call."

Lu: "Where are we going anyway?"

Laurie: "Let's go to Friendly's, because after u get some real food in that stomach we are going on a long walk."

Lu: "Remind me to take Marc home something, because if I don't he won't be a happy camper."

(Marc calls Lu)

Lu: "Hey Marc what's going on?"

Marc: "Can u bring me home something to eat and maybe some ice cream?"

Lu: "I can do that Marc no problem."

Marc: "Laurie is taking care of u mom?"

Lu: "I'm fine Marc, Laurie has things under control she isn't going to let anything happen to me."

Marc: "Just wanted to check in see u when u get home I love u."

Lu: "I love u too."

(phone call ends)

Laurie: "Hey u and Marc sure do have a good relationship. Wish things were that way for the kids and I."

Lu: "Marc is my strength."

Laurie: "So even though u hate Bill are u glad u kept Marc?"

Lu: "I thank God everyday that I decided to keep him."

-- Lu and Laurie order garden salads with sundaes for desert. When they get home after their walk Marc is watching a movie.--

-- Meanwhile back at the RWHC Dana is swamped trying to take care of her patients and Lu's on top of that.--

Lana: "Doctor Stowe Gennette Gale is upstairs in labor and delivery with Peter he said to page u."

Dana: "I'll be there in a flash."

Peter: "It won't be long now Gennette u're cervix is diolated eight centimeters."

Gennette: "Peter I wish Lu was here, I'm scared."

Peter: "I will make sure that u get the best care Gennette."

Dana: "How u feeling Gennette? Peter page me again when she's fully diolated."

(The phone in the RWHC rings)

Lana: "RWHC"

Jamie: "Lana it's Jamie I need to make an appointment with Dana I think I have bronchitis."

Lana: "How about coming in at ten oclock tomorrow morning Jamie?"

Jamie: "Thanks Lana."

Peter: "I need to go page doctor Stowe the contractions are two minutes apart."

(Gennette has a beautiful baby girl Mariska six pounds ten ounces twenty-one inches long.)

-- Laurie and Lu watch City of Angels while Marc gets cleaned up to go to bed. After the movie

Laurie leaves to get the kids to bed. Lu goes in to talk to Marc for a while before he goes to sleep. --

Lu: "How was ur math homework tonight?"

Marc: "It wasn't that bad tonight besides we did some of it in class."

Lu: "Tomorrow I was thinking we could get chinese if u want."

Marc: "Sounds great mom."

Lu: "U need to get some sleep and I want to finish a chapter in my book."

Marc: "Night mom I love u."

Lu: "Night Marc I love u too."


	3. Chapter 3

Lu's Trauma & Recovery chapter 3

Lu tells herself that she's got to move on with her life now. She is a strong person

and she survived so she can breakthrough the long term effects from the rape. Marc has

been spending a lot of extra time with her. Sometimes he doesn't even go to Bill's on his

weekend, because he doesn't wanna leave Lu alone. Marc worries about her all the time

. He just wants her to be ok.

Marc: "Mom ur friend Laurie is here to visit. I have to finish my homework."

Laurie: "Lu how are u sweetie?"

Lu: "It's good to see u Laurie."

Laurie: "I brought City of Angels and u some chocolate caramels."

Lu: "Aww... thanks hon."

Laurie: "How are u doing and tell me don't lie."

Lu: (laughs) "I have seen better days, I am doing good though."

Laurie: "Uhuh."

Lu: "U sound like my friends from work." (smiles)

Laurie: "We just care about u Lu."

Lu: "How are the kids and Andre?"

Laurie: "They're alright."

Lu: "Let me get u a soda."

Laurie: "Tell me u ate something today?"

Lu: "I had a bowl of frosted flakes and then some chicken wings."

Laurie: "Let's get out of here later and have dinner."

Lu: "U have to ask Marc if I can leave the apartment, he's my care giver."

Laurie: "Marc is it alright if I take ur mom for a walk around the block?"

Marc: "Just make sure u lock the door."

Laurie: "Marc sure does care about u doesn't he?"

Lu: "Yeah we have always been close even closer since Mickey and now since he knows."

Laurie: "You told Marc you were raped?"

Lu: "I can't keep secrets from him and I felt that he needed to know."

Laurie: "Did u tell him about the first time Lu?"

Lu: "No I don't think Marc could handle that if he knew."

(Lu is in tears at this point)

Laurie: "Do what u do, but if u need anyone to talk to or anything u know who to call."

Lu: "Where are we going anyway?"

Laurie: "Let's go to Friendly's, because after u get some real food in that stomach we are going on a long walk."

Lu: "Remind me to take Marc home something, because if I don't he won't be a happy camper."

(Marc calls Lu)

Lu: "Hey Marc what's going on?"

Marc: "Can u bring me home something to eat and maybe some ice cream?"

Lu: "I can do that Marc no problem."

Marc: "Laurie is taking care of u mom?"

Lu: "I'm fine Marc, Laurie has things under control she isn't going to let anything happen to me."

Marc: "Just wanted to check in see u when u get home I love u."

Lu: "I love u too."

(phone call ends)

Laurie: "Hey u and Marc sure do have a good relationship. Wish things were that way for the kids and I."

Lu: "Marc is my strength."

Laurie: "So even though u hate Bill are u glad u kept Marc?"

Lu: "I thank God everyday that I decided to keep him."

-- Lu and Laurie order garden salads with sundaes for desert. When they get home after their walk Marc is watching a movie.--

-- Meanwhile back at the RWHC Dana is swamped trying to take care of her patients and Lu's on top of that.--

Lana: "Doctor Stowe Gennette Gale is upstairs in labor and delivery with Peter he said to page u."

Dana: "I'll be there in a flash."

Peter: "It won't be long now Gennette u're cervix is diolated eight centimeters."

Gennette: "Peter I wish Lu was here, I'm scared."

Peter: "I will make sure that u get the best care Gennette."

Dana: "How u feeling Gennette? Peter page me again when she's fully diolated."

(The phone in the RWHC rings)

Lana: "RWHC"

Jamie: "Lana it's Jamie I need to make an appointment with Dana I think I have bronchitis."

Lana: "How about coming in at ten oclock tomorrow morning Jamie?"

Jamie: "Thanks Lana."

Peter: "I need to go page doctor Stowe the contractions are two minutes apart."

(Gennette has a beautiful baby girl Mariska six pounds ten ounces twenty-one inches long.)

-- Laurie and Lu watch City of Angels while Marc gets cleaned up to go to bed. After the movie

Laurie leaves to get the kids to bed. Lu goes in to talk to Marc for a while before he goes to sleep. --

Lu: "How was ur math homework tonight?"

Marc: "It wasn't that bad tonight besides we did some of it in class."

Lu: "Tomorrow I was thinking we could get chinese if u want."

Marc: "Sounds great mom."

Lu: "U need to get some sleep and I want to finish a chapter in my book."

Marc: "Night mom I love u."

Lu: "Night Marc I love u too."


End file.
